File talk:Screeny.jpg
Here ya go. Spoon 23:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Click on the convienently available "gallery" button, see if any one of the images will display. Nitty 23:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What gallery button? Spoon 23:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The link at the top that says gallery. Directly across from the adorable little yellow thing (They're always changing it). Nitty 23:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Aye, the others load fine. Spoon 23:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, isn't that just the bee's knees... I got nothing that points to a problem here. I do have this nice floofy picture, though. 23:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC)]] Interesting. Can you not upload the other one here? Spoon 23:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Gee, I would, but somebody played along and lied. Nitty 23:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's ok them. Spoon 23:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) That, and you can look in the gallery for things you find acceptable, so I don't have to take guesses. Nitty 23:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You don't have do bother. Righto, thought of a topic yet? Spoon 00:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What did you say your cats were named again? I remember just Lucy. Nitty 00:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Lucy and Henry. Spoon 00:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) There was one other you mentioned... Sasha or something? Nitty 00:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Natasha? She's dead. Spoon 00:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. Welllll... Aww fuck. Nitty 00:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Died... 2 years ago. Spoon 00:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What happened to her? Nitty 00:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) She got old, couldn't move herself, so we put her to sleep. Spoon 00:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I already told you about Orion. I know how that feels. Nitty 00:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The similarities continue... Right... Spoon 00:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm telling you, we're made for each other. Anyway, I just got another vandal at the Vault. Like Arch Dornan, I'm using your successful zero-tolerance for bullshit policy, "good faith" be damned. Nitty 00:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) If it's an IP, 1 strike you're out. Named User, 2 strikes. Spoon 00:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You banned Plavit at one strike. Nitty 00:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. But look at how many pages that broke. 100 strikes, really. Spoon 00:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll give you that. Why do the named users get more than the potentially innocent IPs? Nitty 00:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) They bothered to make an account. Spoon 00:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Let's say Mr.MetalMan replaces all the content on the Alien Captain page with "is a shitlicking fag.". He still gets a second chance? Nitty 00:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That's a bad one instaban. If it's a tiny thing, like taking a word out, or breaking a link, no. Spoon 00:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, changing GECK to DICK counts for that. Alright, you pick a topic this time. Nitty 00:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC)